


My Body, My Rules {SimonxReaderxNegan}

by myxherokacchan



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Adult Content, Adults, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 04:28:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16947006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myxherokacchan/pseuds/myxherokacchan
Summary: Negan gets jealous over the woman who has taken an interest for Simon and not him. He’s used to getting what he wants, are his charms failing him?





	My Body, My Rules {SimonxReaderxNegan}

**Author's Note:**

> http://apocalypticxlove.tumblr.com/post/153905975116/my-body-my-rules-simonxreaderxnegan  
> Link for tumblr post.  
> This should be a multi-chapter fic but I haven't gotten to it a long time. Sorry ;-;

“Hey Simon, what time we leaving tomorrow?” (Y/N) questioned the moment she entered the room. Her attention on Simon, the man sitting in the corner, he was leaned comfortably back against a chair, a single hand wrapped around a half filled glass of Gin. He sipped at it slowly, sucking off any remaining on his bottom lip, enjoying the flavor of each and every sip. Simon’s love for Gin was no secret, he’d always end up telling some sob story about the possibility of never tasting alcohol again, didn’t matter if it was during a supply run or at dinner. That was his biggest fear during the end of the world, running out of Gin.

“Ahhh, that’s some goooood quality shit.” Simon sighed out, lifting the glass up and examining the drink.

“Do you need some privacy? I’ll come back later don’t want to interrupt the little love fest going on.”

“Oh shut up… We’re leaving at the crack of dawn. This is a big run today so Negan is coming along. We gotta—“ As Simon filled the woman in, she had stopped listening the moment his name was spoken. Negan hadn’t been around much when (Y/N) was rescued from a horde of the undead almost a month ago, he was far too busy fooling around with his many wives whenever he had the free time. As long as a newbie behaved, Negan didn’t have to waste his time keeping everyone in check. Nothing his men couldn’t deal with unless it was a direct threat to his authority or someone who broke the rules. Fear kept everyone on a straight path so that the boss man could enjoy his reign without to many disturbances. Maybe that fear was the reason why Negan made (Y/N) so damn nervous in ways she didn’t understand or it could be the only time she saw him, was when he had to enforce punishment on some idiot. 

“Hey? Uh… Sweetheart? Yooohoooo? Still with me?” Simon’s voice had snapped the woman from her head. She blinked slowly a few times confused, before realizing she had been zoned out this whole time and quickly apologized to him for not listening.

“I’m sorry, I suddenly…. got nervous…. it’s been a while since I actually been outside of these walls..” (Y/N) spoke up, giving a quick white lie response.

“What do I always tell you, eh? You can keep yourself safe…. but you won’t have to do it alone, I promised. Remember?“

“…. I hate that Gin makes you this damn charming.”

“Why’s that?” Simon cooed, pulling the woman toward him gently with his free hand against the dip of her back.

“Because you’re only nice to me when you get shitfaced, you fuck.“

Simon snickered under his breath, a wide smile on his face, he pulled (Y/N) in between his legs now and wrapped both his arms around her waist. He playfully winced, his face twisting with imitation pain, “Ouuuch…Why do your compliments always feel like a punch to the gut?”

“I’m not sweet like you, lover boy.” (Y/N) smiled while biting her lip.

“Mmmm… now there’s something I’ll have to disagree with.” His dark brows shot up a few times quickly while he licked at his lips, a horrible attempt at being seductive yet awfully cute. (Y/N) let out a laugh as she looked down at him, her features going soft as she met his gaze, he was a bit drunk but he controlled himself, responsible like always. (Y/N) placed a hand gently on Simon’s face, her thumb rubbing against the corner of his mustache, she loved how the coarse hair felt under her touch. Simon’s mustache curved up with his smile, just seeing it made (Y/N) warm inside, she let another laugh of pure delight escape her lips, whatever this was with Simon felt good. It felt right.

(Y/N) leaned down bringing her face to his, the intoxicating smell of alcohol hitting her nose. Simon closed the gap and pressed his lips hungrily on hers, (Y/N) swore his kisses would literally get her drunk one day. But what better way was there to hit the bottle? Well…. off his body was the preferred method.

“Nothing freaky tonight, you’ll leave me too exhausted for tomorrow and we both fucking know it.” (Y/N) sighed out breaking the kiss, fighting off the gnawing urge to rip open his button up shirt to expose his hairy muscular body and ride his dick like no tomorrow. All she ever wanted to do was spend her days dragging her hands up and down his toned stomach and forcing sexual sounds from his mouth but duty called, for both of them. Simon tried miserably to hide his disappointment, but his shoulders drooping low was the only sign (Y/N) needed to see to know that indeed he was. “Oh baby… that doesn’t mean you won’t get any action.” She mewled into his lips, giving his bottom one a seductive tug with her teeth while her hands slithered down his covered rippling body. Simon groaned into the woman’s mouth as her hands reached his crotch, her needy hands grabbed at his dick and massaged him eagerly through the fabric.

Simon’s lewd sounds sending a euphoric charge into (Y/N)’s body, she nearly moaned with him as the passion between the two heated up like fuel being added slowly to a raging flame. His sounds getting her off alone, she wanted and needed to hear more, she needed to taste him, make him feel phenomenal. Knees bending, (Y/N) yanked Simon’s pants open, freeing his swollen dick, she licked at it hungrily which caused him to throb against her mouth few times. “Good — Aughh! — god woman, right here?” Simon breathed out, his head rolling back slightly. (Y/N) replied by nodding her head ‘yes’ against his solid dick, his faintly salty taste watering her mouth instantly, god he tasted so good.

Watching his face twist with ecstasy pleased the woman, knowing she was the only one making him feel this way drenched her panties. Her delicate hands slithered up Simon’s shirt as she slid him down her throat, her hands assaulted his abdomen with scratches and squeezes. A hand reached up to his thick pecks and grabbed down roughly against it, fuck, he was so toned, his body so damn well taken care of. (Y/N) worshiped his body, which instantly had Simon hooked. Any woman who could enlarge his ego further was the woman for him, especially if she sucked his dick without wanting anything in return other than just to see his face and body react with her touch. Simon let another groan escape his lips as he fully disappeared inside of her throat, one of his hands moving to play with the woman’s hair, guiding her to aid in his own pleasure.

“Ho-ly shit! What the fuckin’ fuck do we got here?” His booming voice echoed to empty factory room.

“Negan!”

Both adults had gasped out, Simon quickly moving to cover himself up while (Y/N) stood straight, her cheeks aflame and burning hot. “I hate to break up the amateur porno here but no one invited the motherfuckin’ star!” Negan stood there with Lucille hanging over his shoulder and a hand in his pocket staring at the two with a questionable look, a lopsided smile included. “Goddamn that was some kinky ass shit, she was suckin’ the bloody soul outta you, man.” He added after sauntering slowly to the couple, his long legs inching him close, one after the other. Simon cleared his throat trying to keep his cool, hands attached to his hips after fidgeting to fix his pants properly. (Y/N) on the other hand couldn’t make eye contact, internally screaming at the whole situation, she thought everyone would be asleep.

Negan wrapped an arm around Simon once he was close enough and looked over the blushing woman at his right hand man’s side. His eyes took their sweet time undressing the woman before going back to her glistening lips, Negan’s mind instantly going into the filthiest depths. “Wouldn’t mind takin’ this one off your hands, could use a good suckin’ like that myself. Ooooh fuck yeah!” He added while groping at his own crotch, adjusting himself in plain sight before moving his attention to Simon. Who didn’t quite like the comment that was just made, there were many girls Simon could have but (Y/N) was his favorite choice of drug and he didn’t want to share, not even with his leader. But how could he express something like that to him?

“Why so glum, chum? Oh fuck, don’t tell me you’re pussy whipped? Haaaaa— I’m fuckin’ with you! I really need to chat with you about tomorrow though. Give us some privacy, luscious.” Without any sort hesitation (Y/N) left as Negan instructed, wanting to get far away from that embarrassing situation. She needed to head to bed for tomorrow anyways, she only hoped she would actually be able to sleep.  
\---------------------

Morning came quicker than (Y/N) had hoped, she didn’t get the sleep she intended but managed to get in a few hours before the sun started to rise. The woman rose and groggily headed to the shower, nearly falling asleep while standing up as the water hit her back. “Fuuuuck….” (Y/N) yawned once she had reached the gates, everyone was almost there but she wasn’t the last and that’s all she cared about, she wouldn’t be the one to unpack the truck afterwords.

“Rough night?” Dwight asked once he noticed (Y/N) leaning on a truck with closed eyes.

“You have no fucking idea…. it was horrible! A fucking nightmare!”

“Jesus… you curse more than Negan does.” He replied with a smirk.

“And that’s not all she can do with that mouth,” his horribly familiar voice replied for (Y/N), causing a sudden chill down her spine and a burn to her cheeks. Negan, so silent and towering, stood behind the woman, a gloved hand moving to caress her shoulder. (Y/N) flinched away from the boss’s touch and darted quickly towards Simon who hopped out of a truck filled with men, his arms flying open when seeing the woman rushing towards him. Negan watched as (Y/N) hurried away from him and into the arms of another man, his brows pulled down as a sudden feeling of pure irritation hit his chest.

“Something wrong, boss?” Dwight asked, following Negan’s gaze.

“Get out of my fuckin’ face and finish loading up the weapons.” Negan’s gruff voice grating with annoyance. Women either threw themselves at him or were so attracted to him he could smell their lust, so why was he feeling so vexed over one woman? His hazel eyes strained as he stared daggers into the woman’s back as she threw her arms around Simon. He felt a twitch in his brow as he stared at her luscious lips curve into a succulent smile not meant for him. Frowning at himself, Negan let a harsh sigh escape his throat before his gloved hand reached up to his face and pinched tightly at the bridge of his nose. 

“We’re ready to pack up and hit the road whenever you are, big guy.” Simon announced after awhile, patting gently at his boss’s shoulder. They had a mutual understanding for one another, Simon was as loyal as they came and would do anything to please Negan, so why did the contact from this man suddenly piss him off so greatly? 

“Simon! What truck do you want me in? I can keep a look out while you drive Negan?” (Y/N) answered as she popped up from around the corner. Negan’s stern gaze that was once on Simon was now intently focused on the woman, who’s own eyes darted from Negan to Simon multiple times. Simon hummed out while he thought of their next moves, on what would keep Negan the safest. 

“How about you get in that truck over there with Dwight, he only has so many arro–” 

“NO.” Negan loudly interrupted. “You go with Dwight, she’s takin’ your place.”

“But, Neg–”

“Don’t make me fuckin’ repeat myself, Simon.” 

“Y–Yes, sir.”

(Y/N)’s eyes widened as Simon jumped down from his spot on the truck and rushed over to his assigned post, further and further away from the woman. Negan wasn’t joking like she had hoped. “Alright, you sons of bitches! We got a big day ahead of us, about a two days drive unti—” Negan barked his orders the moment he lifted from his spot on the passenger’s seat. The woman stood there, trying to listen over her panicked mind, she would be driving Negan, and they would be alone. Her mind won.

“Hey! Lucious lips, quit day dreamin’ and follow Simon’s truck! Let’s go, go, motherfuckin’ cunt munchin’, go!”

Gulping down the fear, (Y/N) hustled. “Yes, sir!”

Climbing in the truck, (Y/N) situated herself, buckled in and adjusted the mirrors while Negan hopped inside the passenger’s seat, slamming the door shut. The woman kept her eyes on the road, not daring to look at the man after everything that kept on happening, she didn’t know whether to be scared or just plan embarrassed, while last night’s events playing in her mind again. Negan kept quiet in his seat, to the woman’s relief, but she could feel his gaze burning into her skin.

“Why Simon?” He questioned suddenly, breaking that pleasing silence.

“Excuse me?” She replied, nervously.

“Don’t give me that shit. I walked in on you slobbin’ on his dick. Which, by the way, I’m loads bigger and fatter… so why him?”

“Uhh… ummm..” (Y/N) didn’t know exactly what to say, “…He’s kind.” 

“Kind? My fuckin’ ass!”

(Y/N) laughed at this, it was slightly true what Negan said, Simon wasn’t always kind, his words could be harsh but that was rare. “Okay then, He treats me specially kind, nice kisser, hot bod…” as she added to the list, she felt herself smile thinking about past memories with Simon which were rudely interrupted by an orotund laughter. Negan had been gripping his sides tightly as his belly rumbled with his giggle fit, even telling the woman to give him a moment to recuperate when he saw her confused glare. “Oh babydoll, he got you so fuckin’ blind!” Negan added before slapping his knee and laughing again. (Y/N) felt the heavy sensation of anger fill her body, her fingers tightened around the steering wheel, all the blood straining from her knuckles, the skin going white from the pressure.

“What the fuck—-?” She wailed, glaring at the road.

“Wait— Don’t tell me your lover boy didn’t tell you?” He added, wiping a tear from his eye.

“Negan…. seriously.” 

“Why don’t you have a chat with Melissa when we get back.”

Silence fell the two adults once more, this time an awkward tension mixed with anger filled the truck. This was the first time (Y/N) had even heard Melissa’s name brought up in regards to Simon; they were friends and next door neighbors at the Sanctuary. (Y/N) would know if Simon was with her, wouldn’t she? Wouldn’t she?

“Forget him, he’s just muscles.” Negan started up again.

“Well…. I like men with muscles.” (Y/N) snapped back.

“You’ve just never been fucked right, wanna feel a real dick?” With Negan’s words, a gloved hand had slithered up (Y/N)’s thigh, giving it a rough squeeze. The woman had gasped out and jerked her thigh from him before snapping her head in his direction.

“What do you take me for, Negan?!” (Y/N) yelled, her foot slamming down on the breaks. The truck coming to a screeching halt.

“What the fuck!?” He howled.

“Just because you saw Simon and I, doesn’t mean I’ll fuck you or anyone else!” The woman was fuming, her whole body burning hot, how dare he assume such a horrible thing. 

“I don’t want you, Negan!” 

Those words repeated inside of Negan’s head during the rest of the trip, (Y/N) had made up a lie about not feeling well and wouldn’t want to get Negan in any danger if she needed to stop, ultimately wanting to switch with someone. Negan didn’t argue with the woman, not after she tore him a new one. No woman had put him in his place like that, not since….. Lucille. The way the woman held herself, the way she thought and how she spoke, it all drove Negan wild. He thought Lucille was the only woman like herself in the world, but there (Y/N) was. “I have to have her…” Negan finally spoke, catching Dwight off guard. Waving him off, Negan fell silent again.

Negan paid a visit to his lovely client, getting a large shipment of fat-bellied pigs and a truck load of produce that Ezekiel was forced to pay with. He couldn’t help but catch himself getting distracted whenever (Y/N) walked by, he began to really notice the woman now. How her hips swayed when she walked, the little bit of cheek slipping out of her tiny shorts when she bent down, her eyes as she glared her discomfort at him, and even the scar that laid in the middle of her chest, peaking from her tank top. How’d he have missed that before, he didn’t know. “Uh… Negan? I hate to ask but you do seem interested in something else…. are we finished here?” Ezekiel had murmured, stepping a little too close to the leader of the Saviors.

“Stop right there!” (Y/N) suddenly boomed, dropping everything in her hands and reaching for the pistol in her belt. Her loudness had gotten everyone’s attention, the Kingdom’s included. As (Y/N) pointed her pistol at their King, they pointed their weapons at the woman, causing a chain reaction from everyone in the group, deadly weapons pointing at everyone.

“Now just one darn fuckin’ second!” Negan barked, “Everyone drop your shit, now! Ezekiel you better call off your men otherwise Simon here will put a bullet through your tiger’s skull.”

“Don’t fuck with my lady,” Simon growled through a clenched jaw.

The two leaders settled the match and (Y/N) was shooed to the trucks, seeing as she made the ‘King’ nervous. Grumbling to herself, the woman crossed her arms under her bust and kicked at a tire before jumping inside, hidden away from the action. She decided to assign herself as walker watcher, using this as an opportunity to watch the surrounding woods. The living wasn’t all she had to worry about in this fucked up world. 

“There’s my fuckin’ hero.” Negan’s voice found her ears again.

“What now, Negan? Am I going to get punished for looking out for you?”

“I’m fuckin’ flattered, doll. Really, I am. I fuckin’ hate that guy and don’t need him near me. So thanks and fuckin’ appreciate it. No one gets a thanks from me.”

“Now I’m the flattered one,” (Y/N) replied with a slight smirk. Negan wasn’t that bad, she thought. He was rude and perverted as fuck, but so was Simon, if she could manage to enjoy Simon’s company so much, Negan wouldn’t be all that bad. Simon had finished up packing the last of the supplies before he looked up to see Negan laughing near a truck, his brows dropped once he had seen (Y/N) was laughing right next to him, alone. Knowing how Negan worked, Simon huffed out and stomped over to the two, eager to take his woman away from his lecherous leader. “Oh, Simon!” (Y/N) called out, immediately dropping her attention away from Negan, who watched as her smile only get wider the moment she saw the other man. Negan felt the scorching burn of his anger boiling inside of him, again this woman pushed him to the side to run up to Simon, jumping into his arms. 

Negan’s fists clenched tightly, he didn’t remember the last time he held onto Lucille’s shaft so roughly, the bat’s own furry fuming off the wood responding to it’s master’s emotions. His eyebrows drooped low as he glared death at the two, the anger engulfing his soul, he felt his jaw tighten, his teeth clamp shut and his neck muscles tense up. He was feeling such raw emotion and that raw emotion made people do things they didn’t wish to do. “Simon!” He shouted, “Get the fuck outta here!” he boomed and flung his arm out to the side, pointing in an opposite direction with Lucille.

“What the fuck, Negan!?” (Y/N) questioned, furious about having to be released from such a warm embrace and seeing Simon’s devastated look.

Negan stomped over to the loud woman and grabbed her roughly by the arm, dragging her with him as he moved to an empty truck, away from his own people. He slammed the woman up against the vehicle and pressed himself on the woman, trapping her under him, “What. The. Fuck… Are you doin’ to me, woman!?” he snapped loudly. (Y/N) looked up at him confused and a bit scared while she searched his eyes, his face was almost red and he was breathing harder than he was before Simon showed up– then it hit her. Negan had gotten in a bad mood whenever Simon was near or if she had mentioned him.

“O–Oh…..Oh my god, Negan! Ar—Are you jealous of Simon?” The woman asked, it suddenly dawned on her, Negan didn’t like Simon near her.

“Wha— What?! Are you fuckin’ stupid?!” He stuttered out. Yes, the big strong leader had actually stuttered.

“Wait…. You are! Oh! O–Oh……”

“What, woman, what!?”

“Negan, do….do you like me?”


End file.
